A week with Misto, and a cold
by Felixfeles
Summary: Misto is stuck in his den with a cold and a ban on magic usage. Left to his own devices he decides to go, shall we say "investigating".
1. Hide and seek, sneezes and sparkles

**Second fic! hope you all enjoy it. I'll be adding a new chapter everyday this week so sit back relax and enjoy the story. :)**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

Crouching on my paws I watched the blurred shapes drift and swirl around me. A canopy of warm colors surrounded me, reds yellows and browns. A smell of burnt leaves and peppermint filled the air.

'Mistooo!' yelled someone in my ear, I groaned and blocked my ears. 'Misto get up!' I opened my eyes and saw Jemima's sweet kitten face grinning at me upside down.

'Kmmfff' I mumbled shutting my eyes again.

'What did you say?'

'I'm tired' Jemima giggled and began pawing at my ear.

'Can I play with you? I can't find Electra or Victoria or Etcetera anywhere and I'm bored' she sighed. I rolled onto my stomach so I could see everything right way up.

'What if I don't want to? I asked

'Please Mist?' she asked begging and pouting at the same time. I sighed; I could never resist Jemima's kitten eyes, they'd give puss in boots a run for his money.

'Okay what do you wanna-ACHOO! play?'

'Bless you, and could we play hide and seek? I'll count first if you like.' I smiled, I liked hide and seek. When I was younger I could go for hours on end without being caught, until Plato pointed out that hiding with magic was cheating, the spoilsport.

'Oka-ACHOO!' I sneezed again, this time letting out a flurry of sparks. Jemima looked at me questionly.

'You aren't getting a cold are you?' she asked 'would you like to go and see Jenny?'

'No that's it's probably just some dust' I replied 'count to twenty, go slowly and no peeking!' with that I was off finding a hiding spot among the piles of rubbish that made up the junk yard.

* * *

It was much later that evening when we finally stopped playing hide and seek. Soon after Jemima and I started playing Plato and Tumblebrutus joined in. By "law of attraction" Victoria and Etcetera of course soon followed. Eventually all the kittens and younger adults were playing until Jenny yelled that if we didn't go to our dens NOW she'd make us take a bath, with soap AND scrubbing brushes. Needless to say the junkyard was soon deserted. It was a wonderful game.

Except for one thing... I was still sneezing.

'Are you sure it's not a cold? Asked Tumblebrutus as we padded back to our dens.

'I'm sure Tumble, it'll be gone by morning' I sniffed, my nose was starting to run as well as sneeze now.

'Kay then, see you later Misto' said Tumble vanishing into the broken down car he and his family shared.

I said goodbye back then stood still while I summoned my magic. Almost immediately my coat started to sparkle and the sharp scent of peppermint filled the air. Feeling magic flow through my body I jumped into the air and vanished.

* * *

"Poofing" into my den I smiled and curled up in my pile of old cushions and towels I used for a bed. My den is an old ice box which is not only roomy; it's also a magnificent insulator. I could hear everything that was happening outside but the only way I could get out or in was with my magic.

'ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!' I sneezed three times in a row; each time sneezing out sparks till I was covered from ear to tail in them. Damn it was annoying but better than being covered in snot I suppose. Blowing my nose and settling down to sleep I hoped that my "sniffles" would stop tomorrow; after all I had a meeting soon.

* * *

**I've just realised that both my fics so far include someone with a cold. Don't worry I won't make a habit of this. **

**All your reviews will be greatly appreciated**


	2. Yeah I'm sick

'Misto… Misto…MISTOOOO!' yelled Tugger's voice from just outside my den. Leaping several feet into the air I banged my head and groaned, that was the second time this week someone had woken me up and I felt terrible. My nose was completely blocked and my throat felt like someone had drawn sandpaper through it.

Rubbing my noggin I yelled back at Tugger 'What!'

'Do you have any hair gel? My bottle ran out last night' I rolled my eyes at the request. I had gotten practically no sleep last night and the Rum Tum Tugger had woken me up to ask for hair gel?

'No ACHOO! I don't have any hair gel Tugger. Why don't you go ask the Rumpus cat?' Instead of the sarcastic reply I was expecting, Tugger didn't reply for a few seconds. 'ACHOO! Tugger are you still there?'

'Misto are you sick or something?' asked Tugger sounding concerned.

'I'm never sick' I said haughtily 'I'm completely immune to-ACHOO!... yeah I guess I am sick' the last part was rather muffled because I was talking through my hanky as I blew my nose.

'Do you want me to fetch Jenny?'

'NO! I'll be fine I just need ACHOO! rest' I tried to reassure Tugger. Jenny had a habit of asking about my Uncle Bustopher, which clubs he was going to, how he was, did he ever mention her etc. I don't know who felt more embarrassed, me or my poor Uncle.

'I'm going to get Jenny.' Called Tugger and I heard his footsteps run off before I could protest.

For he will do as he do, do. Trust the Rum Tum Tugger to do exactly the opposite of what you want

'Well dearie it looks like you have a cold at least' said Jennyanydots as she felt my forehead yet again. I had magic-ed her into my den and was now regretting it.

'Do you have anything for a cold?' I asked anxiously. If I didn't stop sneezing soon then I would be up to my eyes in sparkles.

'No dearie there's nothing out there to cure a cold, you'll just have to let it get better on your own.'

No cure? I glumly digested this information while Jenny issued out instructions to me.

Now I want you to stay in hear for the next few days no going outside, can't have your cold spreading to the rest of the tribe now can we? You can get more rest that way as well. I'll come back to check on you tomorrow.' Jenny smiled at me and patted my head.

'I'm going to have to stay here?' I cried 'but there is nothing to do ACHOO!'

'You'll find plenty to do I'm sure' replied Jenny 'oh yes and no magic if you sneeze halfway through a trick we might have a very nasty accident.'

'I'll have to magic you out though' I said cunningly.

'Well APART from magicing me in and out you are to not use magic Misto, or else I'll make you help me with my cockroach scout troop until your better.' The last part was said with enough ferocity to make me promise faithfully to not even make a walnut disappear after I had magiced her out. Soon I was left alone in my ice box.

Or not…

'Hi Misto!' came a kitten's voice from outside

'Hey Etcetera' I replied without enthusiasm.

'I heard you were sick so I came to talk to you' she continued sweetly like she was the Good Samaritan to poor sick cats who sneezed sparks every two minutes.

'That's nice, who told you I was sick?'

'Tugger did! Isn't that amazing? He told _me_ you were sick, me! I knew he cared for me! Don't you think that's proof that he likes me a little? Not much just a little?'

'Umm maybe? I guess'

'Of course it could also mean that he likes me quite a lot. I mean he wouldn't tell just anyone that you are sick, he wouldn't tell _Bombalurina._ No but he told me. Isn't it great Misto? The Rum Tum Tugger likes me a lot.' Etcetera finished off with a high pitched squeal.

'Yes I suppose he likes you.'

'Oh really do you think? The Rum Tum Tugger likes ME! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god you think that Tugger likes me? Maybe he does, maybe you're right! Oh but what if you're not? What if he only likes me a little bit?'

And that is how the conversation carried on for another two hours until Victoria came past and they ran off together to look for the Rum Tum Tugger again. I sighed and tried to get comfortable among my cushions.

_And how do you feel after enduring that? _The heavenly scent of vanilla filled my mind.

'Exhausted' I mumbled

_You sound it. Try and get some sleep, the meeting's on tomorrow. _

I smiled 'How could I forget it Everlasting cat?'

**Poor Misto, everyone seems to be waking him up from his naptime.**

**For every review I get I'll do the funky chicken dance while wearing cat ears!**


	3. The meeting about mysterious boxes

**So here's the meeting! I ****apologise**** if you find it hard to follow, I redid this a few times to try and make it easier. **

**I wrote this from a third person view so it's a bit different from the previous chapters. **

* * *

The next day after Jenny did her check up Mistoffelees curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed. Slowly he relaxed, letting his eyes droop till they were only half open. Although he looked like he was about to drop off to sleep at any second, Mistoffelees's mind was literally humming with activity.

'_Hello is anyone else "on air" yet?'_ asked Mistoffelees his voice surrounded by the crisp scent of peppermint.

'_Hello Misto' _the smell of burnt leaves filled Misto's mind _'how's things'_

'_I've got a cold and been put in quarantine for it' _grumbled Misto _'how's being the Napoleon of crime holding out?'_

'_As long as the police continue being a bunch of nincompoops I'll be fine, make a decent profit even. Did you hear about the raid on the store that sold pearls?'_

'_It takes no mystic to know that was you Macavity' _came Coricopat's voice along with the faint aroma of cinnamon.

'_I was wondering where Rumpleteazer got that pearl necklace, she said it was from Woolworths!' _came a new voice bringing the faintest trace of lavender.

'_That's the cover story Tantomile' _said Macavity '_If Rumple was busy on Saturday stealing her owners pearls how could have been anywhere near the pearl shop?'_ Coricopat snorted at this statement.

'_I like your logic' _chuckled Misto.

'_Thank you Magical Mister Mistoffelees at least someone here is on my side.'_

'_Thank you, oh Napoleon of Crime.'_

'_Jeeze!' _Came Coricopat's voice '_What is it with you magicians and your stage names?'_

'_Magicians are natural attention seekers when it comes to their magic' _said the fifth and final voice _'in everything else they're as anti social as you guys._ The Everlasting cat finished with a smooth vanilla scented chuckle.

'_We're not anti social' _muttered Tanto _'just anti socialization!'_

'_Anyway since we're all here is there anything of importance that we need to discuss?'_ asked the Everlasting cat.

_Besides what a jerk my brother in law is? He won't even let me into the junkyard to see Demeter; she's my sister for crying out loud!'_

'_Macavity we all know that Munkus has many excellent reason's for keeping you out of the junkyard' _scolded the Everlasting cat '_being exiled and being the most infamous underworld leader of organized crime to name just a few.'_

Macavity couldn't find fault with that.

'_Tanto and I have something that we might want to look into'_ said Cori bringing the discussion back to its original question _'we've found an alarming increase of people's thoughts focusing on us Jellicles, these thought have been gathering a great deal around this… this…this alternate universe._

'_Cori's been reading too much science fiction' _chortled Tanto _'we think this world is part of the human world and they can access it regularly. When Cori and I focused very hard we came up with an image of a human girl.'_

'_A human girl?' _asked all the others simultaneously.

'_Yeah, by girl I mean she wasn't quite a kit but not yet an adult. She was in a room that was very messy and in front of her was a box._ Misto perked up his ears at this… telepathically speaking.

'_What was the box like?'_ he asked

_It was a greyish color with buttons on it which the girl was pressing, and it made a humming noise from time to time._ Said Tanto.

_This girl and many other people like her were all thinking about us and writing about us in this place.'_ Continued Cori before he was interrupted by Macavity.

'_What was the place called?' _he asked.

'_Cats Fanfiction'_ said both twins simultaneously

'_Never heard of it'_ replied Macavity _'is it in London?'_

'_No you doofus' _snorted Tanto _'it was in the human's box!'_

'_Hang on how does that even work?' _asked t the Everlasting cat _'how can a place be in a box?'_

'_It's a human thing' _explained Misto.

'_Oh…'_

'_We think it might be a good idea if one of us went to this place and checked it out, just to make sure that it's safe.' _Concluded Coricopat, all the other cats agreed with him and after a few arguments they started planning their "investigation".

* * *

'_So how are we even going to get a box?' _asked Cori cryptically.

'_There's a shop nearby that sell's boxes'_ replied Tanto _'it has a picture of an apple on the front of it'_

'_I know the one you mean, there are lots of those boxes in there'_ Macavity mused _'shouldn't be too hard for me to get one but what on earth should I do with it? I may be a master criminal but I have no idea how to use a box.'_

'_I can probably do it'_ offered Misto _'remember how I used to live with humans? they had a box and I'd watch them while they used it sometimes. I even napped on it occasionally.'_

'_Sounds good' _said Macavity _'but how will I get the box to you? I am technically exiled from the junkyard'._

'_What about Mungo and Rumple?' _asked Tantomile.

'_No good, I promised them leave after they robbed the pearl shop'_

'_What about if Coricopat and Tantomile distract the others while Macavity sneaks the box to Misto' _suggested the Everlasting cat.

'_oh no there is no way Tanto and I are going to roll around in the rubbish and pretend to see some terrifying vision'_ insisted Coricopat his cinnamon scent growing stronger.

'_Aw come on Cori'_ coaxed Macavity '_it'll only take ten minutes. Take some catnip if you're running out of ideas for visions' _

'_We do not need catnip to have visions thank you' _Coricopat sniffed.

'_You'll have exactly TEN minutes Macavity to get the box to Misto, starting from twelve noon exactly.'_ Growled Tantomile

_And if Munkustrap finds you and claws you to death you are not getting any sympathy from us.' _Finished Coricopat and with that the presence of the twin's minds was gone.

There was a short pause as everyone's thoughts were silent.

'_Isn't she marvelous when she's angry?' _whispered Macavity

'_Will you be able to get the box by midday?'_ asked Misto

'_Not a problem'_ he replied

'_You know I really shouldn't be allowing any of this to happen' _said the Everlasting cat _'I did say that all felines should never steal'._

'_Aw please? It's for a good cause' _Mistoffelees whined. The Everlasting cat laughed

'_I'll make this an exception'_ she purred before leaving.

'_Well, see you tomorrow at midday'_ said Misto

'_Until we meet again'_ replied Macavity formally before they both went "off air"

Mistoffelees sighed and stretched his muscles, before curling up again with a hanky nearby and tried to remember what he'd learnt about boxes while he had lived with humans.


	4. Misto's laptop spree

****

I had great fun writing about laptops from a newbie's point of view, hope you enjoy reading it and fondly remember your first computer experiences.

I don't own any of the mentioned fics or computer features, or solitare.

* * *

Midday the next day

'Danger! Danger!' called out Coricopat finishing off with a high keening noise

'Danger is coming to the junkyard!' wailed Tantomile flopping dramatically onto her side.

The twins carried out their appearance of "seeing a vision". Their bodies withered and twisted on the ground into peculiar pretzel like shapes, all time "prophesying the junkyard's doom. Coricopat even did a circuit of the clearing slithering on his back with his paws waving in the air. Soon enough all the Jellicles were gathered around the twins, listening in horror to their predictions. The rest of the junkyard was deserted.

When he was sure that no one was around Mistoffelees appeared in front of his den and waited for Macavity. Soon enough he emerged holding a grey colored box with a picture of an apple on the front.

'Here you go Misto' he muttered 'have fun with your new box'

'It's a laptop actually'

'Eh?'

'I remembered last night that my humans called the box a laptop' explained Misto

'Laptop then… well goodbye then Misto' Macavity turned as is to leave but paused. 'Erm, how's Demeter going?'

'Your sister's fine Macavity, she's been teaching me and some of the other cats to tap dance' said Misto

'Ah… I see… thank you Misto' Macavity smiled softly and began walking off.

Mistoffelees hesitated before calling out to him 'Macavity!'

'What?' he asked. Misto sneezed before replying.

'Do you know any good sleeping spells?'

'Try page 375 of your spell book Mistoffelees' Macavity instructed before slinking into the shadows.

* * *

MOSTOFFELEES'S POV

Poofing back into my den with the laptop I gingerly set it on the floor and opened it like I had seen my humans do. A blank screen stared at me. I tried pressing a few of the buttons experimentally, Nothing happened. Leaning forward I sniffed the screen, it smelt weird, it wasn't any scent I could put a name too.

'Well then' I muttered 'let's see how this thing works'

* * *

Two hours later and I still couldn't get the blasted computer to turn on.

I had tried everything. Pressing all the buttons, pressing the buttons in different combinations, frowning at it, shaking it, swearing at it (not too loudly in case Jelly heard) all the other things I remember my humans doing when they were having trouble with the laptop.

And it still wouldn't work!

Exhausted and frustrated my control over my magic started to waver and my coat began to sparkle with the scent of bitter peppermint. Small bolts of electricity jumped out of my paws and one hit the laptop. It crackled sharply to life causing me to jump. Looking round guiltily and hoping that no one else had smelled my magic I watched as the laptop started loading and sorting itself out.

Once it had finished loading I cautiously started pressing the keys, nothing happened. I traced my claws over the little box that was indented in the laptop like I had seen my humans doing. My tail twitched excitedly, the arrow thing on the screen was moving! I was moving it!

After giving myself a congratulatory purr I made the arrow hover over some of the objects on the screen. There was one that said **My Computer **but when I clicked on it, it opened up an empty box, the same went for **My Documents** and **Recycle Bin. **I then got lucky with **Games,**several icons showed up one which to my delight I recognised.

'I can play solitaire on this?' I wondered

* * *

After quite a few games of solitaire I went back to the original page. There was one last thing I hadn't tried yet called **Internet **I clicked on it. After a few minutes of humming a new page came up on the screen with the word **Google **written in big colourful letters. I remembered that this was something called a "search engine". With trembling paws I typed in Cats Fanfiction and pressed **Google Search.**

The first thing that came up looked promising it was called **Cats FanFiction Archive****, **clicking on it I smiled as I hit the jackpot.

I had found Cats Fanfiction.

Curious I selected Mistoffelees/Quaxo on the character selection button. Quite a few stories came up and I selected one at random. Reading the story I froze for a few minutes before stuffing a pillow in my face to smother my laughter.

'_hahaha they mated me with Tugger! Oh my, oh wait till I show this to Bombalurina. She'd murder me! _Wiping tears from my eyes I selected another story and read.

It was a story where Jemima and I met and eventually fell in love. The author managed to describe Jemima's sweet face to the exact detail, and beautifully illustrated her playful bouncy nature. My cheeks turned slightly pink and I returned to the main page to read a rather cheesy fic about Munkustrap and Demeter.

I continued reading fics till I looked at the time at the bottom of the screen _'Great Bast I've been on this for nearly five hours!' _I knew that soon I'd have to turn the laptop off and go to sleep. But I still felt wide awake. Had it really been five hours? It felt like so much less.

Scrolling down to the bottom of the page I found that the author had posted a link to a place called YouTube. My mouse hovered over the link.

'_A few more minutes can't hurt'_ I clicked on the link.

* * *

**And so continues Misto's exploration into the great wide world of cyberspace!**

**I just wish to say that this is in no way going against the Tugger/Misto pairing (I'm actually quite fond of it myself) but I thought that this Misto might find it rather funny.**

**This doesn't go against the Deme/Munk pairing either. But you've got to admit their whole he saves her from Macavity thing does get a bit repeditive.**

**Yes our Misto has a small crush on Jemima, I'm not telling you if he does anything about it though, that would spoil the story now wouldn't it?**


	5. Lots Of Lollipops

**"runs and hides" Sorry for not updating last night, I went to a sleepover and never got a chance to use my friends computer. So tonight I'll be posting two chapters instead of one.**

**I don't own FanFiction, Cats or any of the other sites mentioned in this chapter. **Next day I groggily opened my eyes and sat up swaying slightly. The laptop sat in front of me with a blank screen, how long was I on it last night? My head felt sore as I started to give myself a morning wash. Whilst cleaning my ears I thought of all the sights I visited last night YouTube, MySpace, Devientart, Wikipedia, I can haz cheezeburger and so many others. All while sitting in my own den, it was pretty incredible.

* * *

Soon after I finished Jenny called from outside asking if I was awake yet. So I called out to her 'I'm up Jenny just wait a sec then I'll let you in'. After stuffing the laptop underneath my bedding I poofed her inside. Ask she was checking me over I saw she was smiling.

'You seem much better today Misto, not sneezing so much.'

'Can I use magic then?' Jenny firmly shook her head

'Maybe tomorrow dearie but you can go outside if you want, just don't try anything silly.'

Smiling happily I poofed us both outside. Where I was immediately greeted by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival

'Hey Misto are you feeling better now?' asked Pounce. Meanwhile Tumble did a back flip and turned to face me.

'You have no idea how boring the junkyard is without you' he grinned. All three of us laughed any ran off to see what trouble we could get ourselves in and out of in the space of a short afternoon.

Being out of quarantine was awesome.

* * *

Later that evening I waved goodbye to them and ran off to find somewhere quiet, I needed to make sure I wouldn't be interrupted while I made my report. After making several circuits round the junkyard I found an old violin case that seemed just the thing. Climbing into it I let my body relax and closed my eyes.

'_Hello Mistoffelees'_ the everlasting cat greeted me almost immediately, she must have been waiting.

'_Greetings Everlasting cat, I went onto Cats FanFiction yesterday. I don't think there is anything for us to worry about.'_

'_Why were they thinking about us then?'_

'_They just like talking and writing about us, none of them had any plans to capture us or make money from us like we suspected.' _The Everlasting cat was silent while she processed what I had just told her.

'_Are you sure it's completely harmless?' _she asked

'_Positive_' I answered

'_Well I guess that's fine for us, thanks for that Misto.'_

'_That's okay. Everlasting cat do you know what LOL stands for?' _she sniffed in surprise when I asked this.

'_I have no idea. Where did you hear it?'_

'_On the lap… in the box' _I answered

'_Maybe it stands for Lots of Lollipops.'_ She suggested, now it was my turn to be surprised.

'_Lollipops?_

'_I like lollipops'_ she replied. I guess that guess was as good as any other, but still, I had my doubts.

Walking back to the clearing I wondered if I should tell the Jellicles about some of the more... interesting scenerios that the humans put us in. But decided against it, after all as Macavity always said 'What they don't know can't hurt them'.

* * *

**So yes Misto has decided to not spill the beans about us "collective sigh or relief" for now.**

**Ps I like lollipops too LOL!**


	6. demaned glory

** A bit of fun with the Rum Tum Tugger and his wonderful mane, enjoy!**

* * *

'Pssst Misto' called Tugger in a stage whisper. I jumped slightly and tried to find where his voice was coming from.

'Where are you Tugger and why are you whispering?' I asked

'Keep your voice down! I'm hiding from my fan club' I snorted at this sentence in disbelief. Uncle Bustopher would go on a lettuce diet before Tugger would try to get rid of his fan club. As I reading my mind Tugger offered me an excuse for his odd behavior.

'My humans have put a flea collar on me and I look like a demented pollicle!' he moaned. Okay I admit now I was curious. Locating his voice inside an old dresser I poked my head round the door… and had to lean against the dresser while I doubled up with laughter.

The Rum Tum Tugger was standing there,

In all his DE-maned glory.

With a ridiculously bright red flea collar.

And a furious expression on his face.

'You are not to tell anyone else about this' he ordered

'And what's to stop me from doing just that?' I asked cheekily

'Because, because, because…' but before he could come up with anything we heard an ominous scream.

'Tugger! Where are you?' called Etcetera's high pitched voice, echoing with the cries and calls of Electra and Victoria, pleading for the flirt to show up. Tugger looked at me in horror.

'They can't see me like this' he panicked 'If only there was a way to distract them.' something went PING in my head and I had an idea. Stepping outside the dresser I waved the three kittens who were searching franticly for Tugger. 'Misto what are you doing?' he hissed.

'Just stay hidden and be quiet' I murmured and the kittens ran up to me tails, swishing excitedly.

'Hi Misto, have you seen Tugger anywhere?' asked Victoria. I shook my head sadly.

'Sorry no I haven't seen him, I don't think he's coming to the yard today.' The moans from the kittens suppressed the sigh of relief I heard coming from the dresser.

'What are we going to do then?' asked Electra, the three of them exchanged blank looks.

'I have something to show you if you're not too busy' I offered. They all looked eagerly at me, expecting a magic track. I smiled mysteriously and walked off. Looking behind me I could see the three of them surreptitiously lurking a few paces behind. Summoning my magic and entering my den, I grabbed the laptop and poofed back outside where they were waiting expectantly.

'What is that Misto' Asked Electra gesturing to the thing in my arms. I set the laptop down and gave it a small shock to send it humming into life.

'It's called a laptop' I explained to the kittens as they crowded round while it loaded. 'It's a device that humans use to enter an alternate universe.' All the kittens' oooh'd at the laptop. 'And the best thing about it' I continued 'is that it has this site called Wiki-answers that can answer any of your questions. All you have to do it type the question in and press the "Enter" button, see like this.'

I showed them how it worked and once I had finished explaining they all but tore the laptop from my hands and started arguing about the best way to phrase the question '_how do you get the tom you like to notice you?_'

'Umm hey Electra' Electra paused arguing and looked at me.

'What is it Misto?' she asked. I shuffled my paws a little.

'Where is Jemima?' Electra's smile faded a little at the question.

'She's sick Misto' she responded quietly. I pricked my ears up.

'What's she sick with, will she be okay?'

'It's okay Misto she just has a cold, Jenny's keeping her in quarantine' Electra reassured me before turning her eyes back to the laptop screen. I was turning to leave when Etcetera called me back.

'Misto, what does LOL stand for?' she asked

'Lot's of Lollipops'

'What?' she looked at me in surprise.

'I like lollipops' I said by ways of an explanation. Etcetera shrugged and turned back to the laptop. I turned away and walked back to the dresser. 'You can come out now Tugger' I whispered. The door opened slowly and Tugger stepped out. I bit back a smirk, wondering how long it would take for his mane to grow back.

'How long will they be gone for?' He asked me. I though back to my all night laptop spree a few days ago.

'A while' I replied shortly. Tugger gave me a grateful smile.

'Thanks Misto you saved my skin' he said before slinking out of the junkyard.

I walked back to the clearing '_I wonder if I could persuade Mungo and Rumple to go after him with a camera? Hmmm_ .

* * *

**Just a bit of random fun before this story is wrapped up. I'm going to miss it 'sniff' **


	7. I've run out of titles with alliteration

**OMG last chapter, what am I going to do with myself now? I know write another story!**

**I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers you guys bring a smile to my face that makes everyone think I've drunk ten glasses or red cordial, you're that awesome.**

* * *

The next day I set off in the direction of Jemima's den. Jenny had given me permission to visit since I had most likely given the cold to her. I paused for a minute to accept a paper bag from Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

'Do you have all of it?' I asked cautiously

'Eh? Yeah et's all there' grinned Jerrie offering a paw to shake.

'Pleasure doin business wit ya!' giggled Teaser before they scampered off, obviously up to no good. Those two had probably the source for more of the wrinkles on Jellyoroum's face than the rest of the Jellicles put together.

I resumed my walking to Jemima's den. Above me the leaves on the trees were just starting to turn into warm earthy colors. Soon we would be wading through a carpet of leaves and going to bed earlier as the days grew shorter. I hoped Jemima was well by then, she loved autumn almost as much as I did.

Reaching the den where she and the rest of her family lived I poked my head in I noticed it was slightly different from when I had last visited. There was a small corner that had been separated from the rest of the den by a curtain.

'Knock knock can I come in Jemima?' I asked tugging at a corner of the cloth.

'No ACHOO! No you can't Mist I'm sick' she called out. Her voice sounded sore and throaty but no one could mistake it to be anyone but Jemima's.

'Well I'm coming in anyway, I've already had your cold' I replied and crawled under the curtain. Jemima sat in the middle of a pile of blankets, a solemn pile of handkerchiefs sat next to her.

'Mist!' She called out delightedly 'how are you? How is the rest of the Junkyard? No one tells me anything.' I handed her the paper bag.

'Everyone's fine' I told her 'Tugger's being having a few mane issues though' Jemima shook out the bag's contents reveling a photo of the Rum Tum Tugger minus his mare and wearing his ridiculous flea collar. She let out a peal of laughter.

'Tugger looks so cross in that one' she giggled pointing at another photo where Tugger had obviously spotted Teaser with the camera. We chuckled over the photos which all consisted of Tugger without his mane from various angles, followed by a few blurred shots where the notorious duo were obviously fleeing for their lives and Tugger chased them.

'What are you going to do with these Mist?' she asked, I shrugged.

'Probably just keep them, they could come in useful.' I answered

'You mean like blackmail?'

'Maybe…' Jemima punched my arm playfully, so I threw a pillow at her. She caught it and chucked it back. I pretended to fall of the blankets and roll out the den. We were both laughing hard now.

'Have you seen Electra or Etcetera anywhere?' she asked as I crawled back through the curtain. I thought guiltily about how Jemima's friends were still in front of the laptop, consulting Wiki-answers about every question that cropped up in their heads.

'Umm I'm not entirely sure' I answered somewhat truthfully. Jemima was about to say something but a flurry of sneezes overcame her and soon her face was entirely buried in a handkerchief.

'Some fun I must be' she muttered sadly wiping her nose. I gave her a hug.

'Of course you're fun Jems' I said 'I haven't left have I?' Jemima smiled a little. I thought about telling her exactly what my thought were about her, but chickened out at the last moment. 'Do you want to play cards?' I asked instead.

'Okay' she answered 'what game do you want to play?' I concentrated for a moment and my coat glittered briefly. Pulling a pack of cards from behind my back I passed them to her to shuffle.

"You've ever hear of solitaire?' I asked simply.

Fins


End file.
